


Opportunity for Advancement

by SilviaKundera



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/pseuds/SilviaKundera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are some grievous errors that Sean Parker feels he must repair. But they may not be the ones you're thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity for Advancement

It was perhaps the worst possible timing that it was only when Eduardo flew down to sign on his dotted, doomed line for the investment paperwork that Sean came to three horrifying revelations: their little CFO could be smoother and sweeter than he'd seemed; Eduardo looked pretty fantastic when glaring ice picks at you for bursting in while he's changing; and Mark hadn't even been fucking him.

The kid had looks, money to burn, and a self-destructive sense of fidelity and duty. Maybe Sean hadn't previously seen all the potential advantages, but then he'd met the guy twice. And he'd caught Mark checking out his own very fine ass at least once, so this seemed to Sean like a pretty blatant oversight.

"I don't get it," he mused--honestly baffled.

Andrew passed the bong back and melted into the sofa.

"This is like if someone moved the Mona Lisa into a house on your street," Sean explained, snapping his fingers for the lighter, "and then invited you over for a beer, so you could be appreciating this amazing piece of art and also _beer_. But then you just don't, for no fathomable reason."

Chris made a thin, reedy noise.

"uh, it's really not like that at all," Dustin said.

"It would be a tragedy," Sean continued, shaking his head.

*

"If you're not interested in taking advantage of the hot, rich, naïve, (have you accidentally felt his skin, jesus fucking christ) college boy, " Sean informed Mark over pizza and garlic rolls, "then I will absolutely take that one for the team of me, myself, and I."

Mark blinked over his shot glass. "Are—you coming out to me?"

"Sure, I fuck whatever." Sean shrugged and pounded his tequila. "Look pal, you up for a threesome with Saverin or not?"

*

This was where Mark stared at him for a few beats and then sniffed his glass like he was questioning what psychotropic drugs could have possibly been inserted into it without his knowledge.

Sean was taking that for a no.

*

"How about a hate fuck?" he suggested, kicking the bedroom shut with his heel and ignoring the resulting, "How about you get the fuck out?" to pull his t-shirt over his head and dodge the foot trying to knock his knee off the bed.

Eduardo's pretty pink mouth made a tight, low sound as Sean splayed a palm over the crotch of his pants. He curled his tongue against Eduardo's, mouth soft and open as the thighs that were falling apart, hips raising.

And then fingers were tearing at Sean's hair and digging into the back of his neck, and he thought for a moment that Eduardo would hit him, teeth loosening hard. Sean could see it in the taunt bunching of his arms, the sucked in breath. He tensed, ready to take it (he can rock a black eye pretty well, goes with the territory of being a cocky jackass) . But, no, those fingers were undoing their pants instead, hands making like to shove Sean away but instead pulling him back.

It was too quick and better than good: The teeth at the tip of his ear and the muttered "fine, come on you asshole." The shocked hiss and shocked eyes as Sean's fingers pushed in as he blew him, wet with lotion and sweat, making his cock jerk in Sean's mouth, coaxing him to roll over. The way he settled on his stomach, languid but sulky--still murmuring "oh, you think so" ("I do think so," Sean returned, and licked a line up from the cleft of his ass to the small of his back, sucking a red mark into one cheek as Eduardo stifled a gasp). The passive aggressive set to his jaw that Sean fucked out of him, sliding in and pressing his shoulders to the bed, with deep self-satisfied thrusts and a friendly reach around that Eduardo tried to shrug off like an asshole, to make some kind of point that Sean could not give less about.

Sean jerked him off after he'd had his, whispering some nasty shit in his ear that made Eduardo both flush and fight him half-heartedly. But not enough to disrupt the hand stroking his cock, to keep him from settling back into Sean's chest, heart pounding and pupils blown.

He quieted after—made no complaints about Sean sharing his bed, brought them both back a glass of water from his trip to the bathroom. He ran a finger along the fingernail scrapes left on Sean's upper arm and murmured "sorry", tentative and self-questioning but undeniably sincere.

He didn't say, ‘I think you should go now.' Because that was the kind of guy that Sean had come to understand he was. It was all too simple. Terrible fucking timing, but Sean was not one to withstand temptation.

He thought about temptation was he watched Eduardo drift off, stared at the expensive briefcase in the corner, and counted the indents in the ceiling from a crappy paint job. He sort of wanted another hit but he didn't want to move.

Eduardo flopped over to slide an arm around Sean's chest. Sean shook him awake and smoothed the sleep and wisps of sex-sweat dampened hair from his forehead. It was very warm and very soft and distracted his mental processing prowess.

"When Mark fucks you over, you can't get pissed at me, all right? Because I just warned you."

"Mark's ok," Eduardo mumbled, pushing into his palm in that half-conscious way, where you don't know you're doing it. "He can be a dick, but everything—" he hummed, curling closer into Sean's side. "everything'll be fine."

*

"Oh, now I get it," Sean fumed, oversetting two couch cushions, a sloppily taped controller, and a half-open donut box.

Dustin smiled.

*

He tried to fuck two sorority girls with thick hair and big brown eyes. One was an Econ major. He ended up listening to sob stories about faithless ex-boyfriends and promising to help spread horrible rumors about them on the internet. And then made them swear they would never believe anything horrible they read about him on the internet--especially if it was true.

There was a meeting with Theil's team to schedule a future valuation and his chair felt too hard. Itchy.

He brought over another model to the house (tall and slim and with a sweet ass apartment he'd crashed in last summer), but Mark's appreciative nod didn't have the same punch. He left her chatting with Chris about Ray Bradbury and Hitchcock films.

Theil took them out to dinner and Sean drank too much, dialing Eduardo as they waited for their cars. He hung up when Eduardo answered (because he was a little wasted and he might say something stupid), but then jerked off to the memory of the fourth time they fucked that weekend-- Eduardo with his eyes squeezed shut, on top and biting his lip, riding Sean slow and careful like the first time it so obviously was.

Sean booked a flight out that Thursday.

Next month he booked another one.

There was a week in November when they ordered in too much Chinese food and Sean spent forty minutes kissing him in the shower, of all ridiculous things, because his mouth just tasted that good and he had never doubted that Sean would come, wiping water from Sean's face with this look like he thought Sean was an idiot but also amazing anyway.

*

"I'm—I'm really not," Sean attempted, when Eduardo announced that this was all bullshit, Mark's flip flop affectation was pretentious and not that much of a statement in California, and he would be coming back for everything but for now he'd be leaving with their President.

‘Gives incredible, life-changing blow jobs' Sean tried to signal, as he hesitated and then sighed, closing his eyes and holding out an arm to hand the closest intern his coffee mug.

‘He gave me the eyes, you must have seen the eyes,' he communicated with some furious air clawing and a grimace.

When Eduardo slammed through the doors, one snapped back to catch Sean in the face and a security guard snickered. Which was just awesome.

 _well you could have warned me_ , he texted on the drive to the airport. Eduardo wasn't speaking to him, and probably wouldn't be for a few weeks, but he'd allowed Sean to balance an arm over his leg to type and let it linger there afterwards.

 _thought i did_ , he got back as they were taking their seats. He glanced over to watch Eduardo's shoulders flex as he stuffed luggage into the overhead compartment. Eduardo's eyes narrowed when he caught Sean looking, like the first time Sean had barged in on him all naked. Sean flashed him a shit eating grin.

 _whatev ur ceo bitch_ , he replied, _so enjoy it_

 _i know i will_

Because, when it came down to it, another thing better than a million dollars was a hot Harvard graduate boyfriend and 7% you barely even worked for, other than being your charming self.

He thought about sharing this pearl of wisdom, but then Eduardo was settling in at his side and the Mona Lisa only shows up down your street like once in a lifetime.

So Sean decided inching his fingers across the armrest and letting him watch Sean delete Mark from his contact list was time better spent.


End file.
